ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TyagoHexagon
Chemical Monsters I'm interested in using your Chemical Monsters in an upcoming chapter of one of my fanfics. I'm asking you if I can and what you had in mind for looks for the Monsters that don't have images. Rocket.knight.777 22:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I guess you can use them (I only ask for credit) but I actually probably need to update their effects and ATK/DEF (which for me is more important than their artwork). However, I'm pretty interested in what you have in mind for your fanfic and where "my" monsters will enter and if you will use all of them, or only some, etc. As for the images, I have a few ideas: * the "Simple Molecules" are all pretty similar to their normal counterparts, except with more heads (so Di-Hydroggedon has 2 heads, Ozoneddon has 3 heads, etc) * Diamongeddon is like Hyoranzyu, but has he is a dinosaur, it is more dino-like (which one I have no idea), no wings and with more diamond-like appearance (I don't now if your fanfics are colored, but it could have diamonds with different colors) * Watergeddon is pretty much like Water Dragon, but more fierce. * Carbonyleddon and Methaneddon are pretty difficult to decide their appearances, has they are colorless gases. However, has both of them are gases, they should be some kind of dinosaur with wings and with appearances like the other chemical monsters. Again, the color is only important if you have color in your fanfics. * Cardyceddon is a dinosaur made of dry ice, with lots of fumes escaping its body. Which dinosaur I have no idea either. * The rest of them (the "Secondary Fusions") I didn't think about them a lot but they follow pretty much the same trend has the others: if it is a gas, a winged dinosaur, if it is a liquid, something like water dragon and a solid a walking dinosaur. Suboxygeddon is a oil-like creature. Peroxygeddon is similar to Watergeddon, but is an almost white blue. The other are unknown. Maybe as I rewrite their effects I might have some ideas. TyagoHexagon 11:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I planned on giving you credit. I plan to give them to either my character Erick in my fanfic Shadowchasers the Glass City Saga, or a science teacher in my GX fic, or maybe both. I don't exactly know which ones I use or where they might come in, but you eddon Monsters are impressive and I just wanted to make sure I had a green light before I start writing them in. I willing to come up with ideas for their looks while you focus on their stats if you like. Let me know. Heck, I'd even be willing to help edit the cards. Rocket.knight.777 12:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I would appreciate some help, because sometimes when you are creating cards you tend to overpower them. Anyway, I need to review the archetype as a whole, but I wanted to maintain three trends: the Effect damage being the main strategy, effects based one the actual substances they are based on (if possible) and the "transformation" of opposing monsters into pyro-type monsters. {C}I leave the images to your care, but don't forget they should all be based on Dinosaurs. Any ideas are welcome. Just let me know if I can help with your stories too. TyagoHexagon 13:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Will do. If you want to read them, search me on Fanfiction.net. Would it be alright if I edit the cards directly, and then you let me know if you like it or not. Rocket.knight.777 14:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind that I made a small change on your Chemical template, you had misspelled Hyozanryu. Speaking of, an idea I had for the image for Diamongeddon was a cross being Hyozanryu and Proganochelys You know I was also thinking about what you said about the colorless gases. Hydrogen and Oxygen are colorless as well, yet the Monsters are colored. But if you want them colorless, maybe we could have Carbonyleddon clear with gray ripples and Methaneddon clear with white ripples. What do you think? Rocket.knight.777 20:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About the colorless gases, Methaneddon should be a oil-like brown, but not too much dark, or / with fire like effects, as methane is a flammable gas (or if you use its effect on the fanfic, then it becomes on fire). Carbonyleddon could be gray... For Diamongeddon I think that is a good idea. Try to use it, but at least the shell should be made of diamond. However, I must think about dropping some fusion monsters, because i had the idea of making another main deck monster based on Nitrogen, Nitrogeddon, however, that card already exists (apparently, someone also likes the Chemical Monsters). About the editing, let me review the effects first, any ideas post them here please. TyagoHexagon 11:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Got it. And will do. He isn't the only one, there are a few writers on Fanfiction.net that have created their own Chemical Monsters with dragons and Bonding cards that go with them. You can still created your Nitrogeddon, and mark it as (TH's verison) or you can just post the Nitrogen cards on my talk page. Rocket.knight.777 12:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I was doing some thinking (and math) and decided to eliminate 2 cards: Suboxygeddon and Acetyleddon, because the real compounds aren't very stable, so there is no point in making them. I all ATK / DEF to lower and more realistic values. TyagoHexagon 12:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that. This is starting to look even better than before. I do have some questions/suggestions Carbonyleddon: is CO that flammable? Cardyceddon: How about make it "When this card battles a Pyro-Type Monster, that Monster is automatically destroyed beforedamage calculation." Methaneddon: Why not make the damage happen when the desturction happens? Keteneddon: What exactly are you trying to go for with this one? Rocket.knight.777 12:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) So what's the final verdict? Rocket.knight.777 15:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Sorry, been busy last days. I expect to review the effects again, but I'll focus on the main fusions for now. I'll do some research on Nitrogen in the following days to see if it worth introducing in the archetype, but if you want to proceed with your story you can use all the monsters except the Secondary Fusions. I had an idea about the card designs: like the Numbers have their number somewhere on the body, why don't these monsters have their Chemical Formula on their bodies too? I was thinking of what a player would do with the cards and I noticed that the main strategy is summoning Methaneddon, then use its effect and control the field with Watergeddon and Cardiceddon. Then it is summoning other fusions to help control the field. I might clarify the effect of Methaneddon and Keteneddon (and others) and I already updated Carbonyleddon and Cardiceddon. TyagoHexagon 16:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's cool, no problem. I like the idea of Fire Instinct, is that based off of anything in particular, or just a card you came with to support the archetype? Anyway, with Fire Instinct, I don't think you really need Carbonyleddon's effect to turn Monsters in Pyro-Types. Since CO can kill a person, maybe make it so that Carbonyleddon's effect slowly all non-eddon Monsters. Oh, and in case you're interested, here are some other Chemical Monsters people I know have come up with: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5097895/33/YuGiOh_5Ds_Dragon_Lords http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5476255/41/Shadowchasers_Risen_Nemesis Rocket.knight.777 17:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I think for Carbonyleddon's new effect: "While this card is face-up on your side of the field, All non-"eddon" Monsters, except Water Dragon, have their ATK reduced by 200 during each player's Standby Phase. If a Monster's ATK is reduced to 0 by this effect, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard." What do you think? Rocket.knight.777 12:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, so I checked that site and I must say that was surprised by knowing that the stories don't have any images, which was a surprise to me because you asked how the monsters looked like and I immediately thought that it was some kind of comics or manga. That is why I was thinking that you would actually draw the monsters. Anyway, I researched nitrogeddon and I have a few ideas: - NITROGEDDON (1100/2100) - for the effect I was thinking some kind of support (I saw an interesting effect in one of the stories that was when a monster is summoned it cannot attack in the same turn) or effect like Thunder Dragon's. - DI-NITROGEDDON (1500/2800) - monster effect negation (as nitrogen is very inert and doesn't react) - ISOCYANEDDON HNCO (3600/2400) - support effect - AMMONEDDON NH3 (2700/3100) - it is used as a fertilizer, so why not an effect that Special Summons from the Deck? - NITROUSEDDON N2O (2500/2200) - also known as laughting gas, so a funny effect... I really don't know. It is used as an anesthetic, so it could be an effect related to that. - NITRICEDDON HNO3 (3700/2500) - it is very strong oxidizer and is dangerous... (optional) - HYDROCYANEDDON HNO (2200/2700) - Very poisounous, so an effect that destroys monsters? I deleted Keteneddon because it isn't a very know conpound and I was thinking of making Carbonyleddon and Main Deck monster because it is a 2 monster fusion. as for the effect, your's might be good but it should be a larger amount, say 500 or 600. I'm also thinking of making a support card to make the archetype work (something like Gateway of the Six or Infernity Launcher) TyagoHexagon 13:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there are no pictures, but alot of writer's go into detail about how the Monsters and cards look, which is why I asked what they look like. The cards look good, it'll be interesting to see what you do for their effects, I think the version of Nitrogeddon in the fic you read is based on Liquid Nitrogen. Let's meet in the middle for Carbonyleddon and say 400 points. Rocket.knight.777 13:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Rocket.knight.777 12:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) OK, that's good. About the support card(s), I have the following ideas: CHEMISTRY LAB (name might be different) (Field Spell) Up to twice per turn: You can return one "eddon" monster from your Hand to your Deck; return 2 "eddon" from your Graveyard to your Hand. You can send this card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "eddon" monsters from your Deck (those monsters cannot attack, be treated as Xyz or Synchro Materials and are destroy during the End Phase of this turn). When this card is destroyed: return 1 "Chemical Reaction" from your Graveyard to your Hand. FUTURE REACTION (Normal Spell) (This card's name is always treated has "Chemical Reaction".) Pay 1000 Life Points; reveal 1 "eddon" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send, from your Main Deck to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.). FEEDING INSTINCT (this is a support card for dinos) (Normal Spell) Return 2 Dinosaur-Type monsters to your Deck; draw 3 cards. You cannot Special Summon any monsters this turn. I'm going to start to create new pages and update some TyagoHexagon 14:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Not bad support cards. I'd go with Mad Science Lab for the Field Spell. I mean these cards seem like something created by some mad chemist. Hope you don't mind that I fix one of the links on your Chemical Template. Rocket.knight.777 14:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Long time no talk. Anyway, I did a little looking and Hydrocyaneddon would really be HCN. And I think I have a few ideas for effects: ISOCYANEDDON: I don't really see much for it but you suggested a support effect so maybe "All "eddon" Monsters you control other than this card gain 600 ATK while this card is face-up on this field." NITROUSEDDON: "Discard one card from your hand: Any Battle damage you recieve during battle between this face-up card and a Monster your Opponent controls is reduce by half." NITRICEDDON: "Any Monster that attacks this card loses half their ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step." HYDROCYANEDDON: "Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any Monster this card battles is destroyed during the End Phase of the next turn." what do you think? Rocket.knight.777 17:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about not talking, but I've been busy with something that might interest you: if you have never heard of YGOPro, it is a fully automatic dueling system to use in a computer and you can duel people trough the net (although you need to install it). It is interesting because it is possible to program your own cards to resolve automatically and I've been trying to do just that with my Batteryman cards. Although I haven't yet tested by beta cards, I hope they work fine. If you want, we could duel using the program and just maybe we could program the Chemical monsters to work like we want. Anyway, here are my ideas: HYDROCYANEDDON - Your effect seems fine, but he is a defensive guy right? ISOCYANEDDON - You effect seems fine too, but I wanted a draw effect to this guy or a special summon effect (something like "Once per turn when summoned or something like that: return 1 "eddon" monster to your Deck:effect), as it is hard to summon. NITRICEDDON - Could have a similar effect to the one you posted, but something like Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind or Elemental HERO Gaia, that is, a permanent halving of ATK and/or DEF to all monsters. I also wanted to give an effect like Mirage Dragon or Ancient Gear monsters to some guy here (as we have many destroying effects already), maybe this one (he is pretty hard to summon, so not why both effects?) NITROUSEDDON - I was thinking of something like Avenging Knight Parshath effect, but giving piercing to all "eddon" monsters, but I don't know if the effect might have a cost like discarding or if just in the same phase. Might start to create some cards later in the weekend. What do you think of Nitrogeddon, Di-Nitrogeddon and amoneddon' s effects? Also, how is your story (if you already started to write it)? TyagoHexagon 12:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I looked at a few videos for the YGOPro, and it seems interesting, I'm just better with the cards in my hand, or at least a game controller. I don't play many computer games. Sorry. Now back to the cards. Nitrogeddon and Di-Nitrogeddon are good cards and Ammoneddon is a decent support card. Yes, HYDROCYANEDDON is a defender, but I phased so that if one were forced to attack with it, they could still use the effect. Why not give ISOCYANEDDON both the ATK effect and a draw effect phasing the draw effect something like : "Once per turn, you can send one "eddon" Monster in your hand to the bottom of your deck, draw one card for every 2 stars that Monster had." I intended the point lose to be permenant for NITRICEDDON, just that the lose occurs at the end of the Damage step. I don't exactly see how piercing damage relates to Laughing gas, but I like the idea of it. Why not give that effect to a Chemical Monster based on Nitroxyl (HNO), it's an acid so image wise it would wear down enemy armor to allow monster to pierce through the defenses. It's also a good idea to use add in a Monster with that a Ancient Gear effect, and I have an idea of how to do it. We throw in retrained versions of the Atomic and Elementary Molecule Monster, replacing "eddon" in the names to "saurus". They are treated as the "eddon" counterparts, but have a different effect mimicking something else that element can do, i.e. Nitrosaurus could have the Ancient Gear effect, Di-Hydrosaurus could inflict a bigger explsion than Oxygeddon and Di-Oxygeddon, and Oxysaurus could heal Life Points. What do you think? You know, I've been meaning to ask how you figure out your ATK and DEF for the chamical Monsters. Rocket.knight.777 18:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) About YGOPro: I understand your point, so there is no need to force it. However, if it is possible I might test the cards myself and tell you about my findings. Apparently I forgot to give an effect to hydrocyaneddon, but I don't remember anything to give to him, so I might go with your effect. The effect of Isocyaneddon can be something like "Face-up "eddon" monster gain 400 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can draw 1 card, then send 1 card from your Hand to your Graveyard. This card's ATK is halved during the turn this effect is activated." Giving him stats like 2500/2900 that become 2900/3300 with its effect and turning him into defence, giving the destructive role to Nitriceddon. Nitriceddon can have 3800/2500 (it is a 5 monster fusion) and it is a strong oxidizer. I used molecules with oxidizing effects Spell/Trap destruction, so this card might have an effect like negation and/or prevention, like Great Shogun Shien or Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En. I gave Nitrouseddon its effect because Laughing Gas is used as an anesthetic; "put monsters to sleep", how? Turning them into defence position. As that is bad for eddons, give them piercing. And I personally like piercing. About Nitroxyl, the simple reason why I didn't suggested him is because I thought there are was too many fusions already. There are 12 and with this card 13. Nitroxyleddon can be created... but I need to research it again to see if it is worth it. About your retrained counterpart idea, I think currently it isn't necessary to complicate the archetype even more. Yes, both (real) Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddon have bad effects, but their fusions have so many different effects that they only need to be used as fusion materials. The archetype is currently overpowered and we might need to review all the effects. However, I don't discard the idea completely, just not now. If you want, feel free to rewrite the Chemical page, it is a page about the archetype and it should be written properly. If you don't want / don't have time, I can do it in the future. Another thing is the trivia page and possibly the tips page, you can edit them freely too. Now, about your question (and I was writing this when I saw that you posted it) they all are the result of a formula: (x1+(x2+...)/3), the x being the ATK and DEF of the monsters. It is in the trivia page of the old monsters. It is the formula I invented that works well, because originaly I used many different and complicated formulas. I also try to maintain them under the following rules: * 5 materials: 3500 - 3900 * 4 materials: 3000 - 3400 * 3 materials: 2500 - 2900 * 2 materials: 2000 - 2400 TyagoHexagon 18:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding, and please do keep me posted on them. Hey, these are your cards, so you can make the final decisions on them, I'm just offering an outside opinion to help you make that decision. So, do what you think is best for your cards. Interesting Formula. It does seem to be effective. Currently, I got college finals coming up in a couple of week, so, I'm sorry to say, I ain't got much time to try and edit the page for you. As for the retained, you mind if I make them on my own, separate from your cards. These way it'll add to it but in no way hurt your cards. Rocket.knight.777 19:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no prob in creating them on your own, I really didn't think of that. I'm also somewhat busy these days... Anyway, I appreciate your ideas and suggestions, just wanted to thank you for that. TyagoHexagon 23:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It is my pleasure. If you need any more help on anything else, let me know. Rocket.knight.777 00:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Tell me what you think about the new monsters's effects. TyagoHexagon 00:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) They look good. Real good. Though I'm curious, can you really summon Isocyaneddon with Polymerization? or did you just forget the Chemical Reaction effect? Rocket.knight.777 00:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Forgot it... Anyway, I reviewed some effects (Diamongeddon and Carbonyleddon were the main changes) and I think this archetype is pretty much done. If you detect any grammatical error in the cards, feel free to correct them. TyagoHexagon 00:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Will do, and I'll work in the chemisaurs when I got the time and link you to them. Rocket.knight.777 01:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I updated the template (divided it into Anti Pyro Fusions and Other Fusions), updated some Attributes in old monsters and some ATK/DEF, renamed Fire Instinct into Burning Instinct and Flask Reparer is now a Trap (to balance it a bit). I had an idea: a monster card, named something like "Mad Chemistry Scientist" to search for Chemistry Lab (discard or flip effect, not sure) and with an effect like sending "eddon" monsters to the Grave. What do you think? TyagoHexagon 12:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. I like the idea of the Mad Chemist, one thing you could do with it is give a continuous Chemical Reaction effect, like discard 1 card to perform the fusion. Maybe also add in the Chemistry Lab searching effect. Rocket.knight.777 15:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Will do an effect to Mad Chemistry Scientist similar to Batteryman Micro-Cell, flip and search and when destroyed send 2 "eddon" monsters to the Grave. About the continuous effect: I though about that, but another idea can be using a similar effect to Chemical Reaction but instead of using monsters from the hand it uses monsters from the Graveyardand returning them to the Deck. Another thing is adding an effect to Chemical Reaction similar to Gem-Knight Fusion, that is, auto-recovery (that means that Flask Reparer could have another effect) Maybe adding an effect to Chemistry Lab to search for Chemical Reaction? With the same cost (return 1 "eddon" to the deck), something similar to Dragon Ravine. Did you noticed two things about Future Reaction: You cannot search/recover it because it is only treated as Chemical Reaction while on your Hand and it cannot use any di- monsters to fuse because of the wording of those cards, they need to be in the field (that means it cannot summon Methaneddon with it). I've been thinking about making Acyleneddon again, but I don't know if it is worth it or not. TyagoHexagon 16:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. The first effect is an idea, maybe use it for a card called Chamist's Assistant. The second one however, is a bit much for one one card. I say Chemical Reaction is good as is, since you got more than just Flask Repairer to get the card back. That could work. I did notice that. Nice touch. This might be a stupid question, but what is Acyleneddon based on again? Rocket.knight.777 22:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Name was mistaken, sorry about that. It is either Acetyleneddon or Acetyleddon, it is based on Acetylene. I used to have it, but removed it a few weeks ago. I don't know if it is worth it creating him again or not, as its effect would be something like Methaneddon or something entirely different... Anyway, I think the Mad scientist is good, two effects but you can only activate one of them. And it is a retrained counterpart of Magical scientist. I might do a sample deck list with this cards and post them on the Chemical page. TyagoHexagon 22:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh, I'd nix the idea of using Acetylene. You said you dropped it because it was an unstable compound. Ok Go for it. Brain spark. You can make Acetyleddon an unstable Monster, as in it self-destructs after so many turns. A high attacker with that kind of a drawback. Plus, Acetylene is used in welding, specifically oxyacetylene gas welding, so maybe fuse Acetyleddon with Oxygeddon or its Di form and get an even stronger Monster. Rocket.knight.777 22:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought about Acetyleddon and it has 2 problems to me: first, its fusion materials can only lead to 2700 ATK (with my formula), so an attacker is out of question. second, its effect would probably relate to Pyro-Type monsters and I can't really think of anything useful. Your idea might have been good, but I don't want to create any monster with more than 5 atoms (therefore 5 original monsters), because that would create infinite amounts of possible monsters. So for now, I don't think it is worth it. I have been thinking of making a Normal Monster, something named Unknowneddon (named could be another thing), to explain the story around the monsters (the story is something like: Magical Scientist created a new lab (Chemistry Lab) to try and give life to elements. He discovered the power to give life to inanimate things know for sure if a new support card, something like Chemical Core? I wanted to give a card like Star Sign of the Sacred to them and eliminate [[Feeding Instinct]], however that power made him go crazy. Its first try didn't succeed totally because he couldn't separate all the elements so he created Unkowneddon (a mix of every element), a failed experiment. After he discovered the way to separate elements (maybe, just maybe, Burning Instinct?), he created the Atom Monsters and then he invented Chemical Reaction and Future Reaction to fuse them again into powerful monsters under is command. Unknoweddon was eventually abandoned. Unknoweddon might be used to fuel some effects, like Nitrogeddon's (adding 3 Unknoweddon to your Hand?) and Isocyaneddon could have an effect to substitute Unknowneddon for other "eddon" monsters and Mad Chemistry Scientist could discard and Unknoweddon and Special Summon "eddon" monsters instead of milling them? The Di-'s could also be summoned by tributing him instead of the same previous way. Just a few ideas. TyagoHexagon 18:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Woah, slow down. No offense intended, but it seems like with this the Chemical Monsters are starting to get a little too complex. Honestly, the way things look now with them is fine. Don't get me wrong, I like the story, but it seems a little much. I can kind of see what you're getting at for Acetyleddon, but it would be a fusion of Acetyleddon and Oxygeddon I'm thinking of, not all of the parts that make it. But again, I see your point. Rocket.knight.777 20:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) At least, the idea of changing Feeding Instinct into a archetype card with that effect seems good to me. That card (could be Living Instinct or Creation Instinct, I don't remember any word related to that) could maintain its place in the story (the original story could be changed to remove the monster). Yes, I agree that we have pretty much maxed out the deck ideas. TyagoHexagon 20:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least you half of it. I'll see what I can come up with for the Chemisaurs. I wouldn't get rid of Feeding Instinct, it's a good Dino support card, but if you want one for the "eddon" Monsters, maybe Gathering the Elements? Rocket.knight.777 20:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The question is: 2 draw cards in a deck is over-broken, however Feeding Instinct could be a card in another Universe and completely unrelated to "eddon"s. And I was thinking of something related to birth / creation to that draw card, something like a mystical power that gave life to the monsters...Philosopher's Stone maybe? Sounds good to me. Although Gathering the Elements or something similar to that (Gathering sounds like Magic the Gathering so I doubt it could be a real card). Maybe a card that gets 1 copy of every Atom monster into the Graveyard? Foolish Burial for "eddon"s... And then Mad Chemistry Scientist could have another effect, searching for Chemical Reaction?. TyagoHexagon 22:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Do as you see fit. Rocket.knight.777 22:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I like the story, much easier to understand. I say your golden now. Rocket.knight.777 14:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Created several (and probably the last) new pages, updated the story, the template and some effects. I think this is it, unless some other idea or problem appears. This is easily on of the most developed archetypes in this site... TyagoHexagon 18:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It's definitely up there among the top I'm sure. You did a great job with this. Rocket.knight.777 18:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Misc. You know, if you're going to give Di-Hydrogeddonan effect like that, you should make it so that it Special Summons a Monster with the same name as the battling Monster. Rocket.knight.777 22:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) That would conflict with the Fusions. Besides, Di-Hydrogeddon's objective is to be use as a Fusion Material. I personnaly don't think that it is too broken like that, but maybe it could be something else. TyagoHexagon 22:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) No no it's fine. I was just spouting an idea to possibly make it better. I forgot about the Fusions. Rocket.knight.777 23:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC)